You Were On My Mind
by WeasleyForMe
Summary: Valentine's Day Hermione/George! George has Hermione on his mind. Does she feel the same way about the kisses they shared?
1. Chapter 1

_You Were On My Mind by WeasleyForMe_

_Happy Valentine's Day! George has Hermione on his mind. Does she feel the same way he does about the kisses they shared? _

_Thanks to remuslives (a fellow Weasley twin enthusiast and fantastic author) for beta-reading this for me! _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter One

George sat staring out the front window of his joke shop at the snow that swirled around Diagon Alley. He seemed to be the only person who wasn't excited that it was Friday. Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and _she_ was the only thing he could think about. He had been reasoning with himself for weeks that he should just move on, but he couldn't forget her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything started the previous summer. Harry and Hermione were staying at the Burrow for a few days before they returned to Hogwarts for their sixth year. Fred and George had still been living at home while renovating the apartment above their store and apparating to work each day. On one particularly hot, boring night, Ginny challenged everyone to a game of Truth or Dare.

"Come on, it will be fun!" she said as she coaxed everyone into a circle. "I'll choose someone first, ok? Ron…truth or dare?"

George was barely paying any attention to the game until he heard Harry call his name. He answered on his turn with his usual "Dare".

Harry replied with, "Hmmm…. I dare you to snog Hermione."

Everyone in the circle cracked up while Hermione looked scandalized. George just rolled his eyes. He was never the one to turn down a dare, so he leaned toward Hermione who was seated next to him. "I won't bite, I promise," he said with a smile. She proceeded to cross her arms over her chest and glare at him. It was obvious neither of them was too interested in this particular kiss. With a deep sigh, George pressed his lips to Hermione's.

At first George only concentrated on getting his dare over with. But after a few seconds, he was beginning to appreciate the strawberry lip gloss Hermione was wearing and the way her soft breathing sounded. George then realized that he was actually enjoying the kiss. Who knew that a nerdy bookworm like Hermione Granger knew how to snog this well? She had begun to part her lips, and George was more than happy to comply by parting his as well. Then George realized that Hermione had uncrossed her arms and had them draped invitingly around his neck. George was about to pull her against him when Fred cleared his throat.

They pulled apart and looked at the others. Fred was examining George and Hermione with a thoughtful look. Harry's eyes were huge, and he was laughing a little bit. Ron looked extremely upset, and Ginny looked pleased.

"I told you to snog her," Harry began, "But I didn't know the two of you would end up sucking face!"

Hermione blushed, which prompted George to go red. Neither of them brought this kiss up for awhile.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now George was watching the snow lay on the street and felt miserable. Tomorrow would be the holiday for lovers, and he couldn't even tell Hermione what she meant to him. George turned as he heard Fred walking over to him.

"Hey," Fred called to George. "Why don't you just head up to the flat while I clean up the store? You look completely morbid, and you've been scaring away the customers," his twin joked.

"No, you should be the one to take off early. I'm sure Angelina can't wait for your Valentine's date tomorrow, and you should have the night to finalize your plans," George responded.

"I insist," was Fred responded. George slowly stood and made his way to the stairs that led to the flat.

"You should just tell her how you feel. After the incident at Christmas, I'll bet she feels the same way," Fred said as George walked upstairs. When George reached the top, he cursed his bad sense for ever telling Fred about the second kiss. George slumped down into a chair in the living room as another memory flooded his brain.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve and the Burrow was filled with family and friends. Many Order members were present as well as Hermione. George hadn't seen her since the day after their kiss in August, but this evening, she looked amazing. Ron had finally started to take note of this, and he had been chasing her all over the house with mistletoe. George was having a hard time focusing on the other guests while she was around, but he managed to hold a decent conversation with Tonks.

Suddenly, George felt someone creep up behind him, and they dragged him into the hallway. He turned to find it was Hermione. She was wearing a satiny red dress, and her curls fell past her shoulders. He wanted to kiss her again to find out if it would feel as perfect as the last time.

"What's going on?" he asked her.

"Please, hide me from Ron," she said urgently as she pulled them further away from the guests in the living room.

George shook his head as he responded. "Don't tell me you're already tired of your boyfriend. There's mistletoe floating all over the house. The two of you should be enjoying this." For some reason, he felt slightly jealous. He felt something for this girl… something that could definitely turn into much more, given the chance. She was different, and George usually didn't prefer things that were ordinary.

Hermione stomped her foot. "Ron is _not_ my boyfriend, but he _is_ annoying me," she replied. "I would rather kiss anyone else at this party instead of Ron."

"Are you kidding me? Anyone? Even Mad-Eye?" George joked sarcastically. "Or how about Professor McGonagall?"

Hermione blushed as she whispered, "Well, maybe not _anyone_. But there is_someone_." She took a deep breath and summoned some mistletoe and carefully positioned it above their heads.

Just as George glanced up and realized what was going on, Hermione pulled him down toward her by his shoulders. George's eyes snapped back to hers, and he had a bewildered look on his face.

Hermione mumbled, "It's now or never." She took a deep breath before she kissed George. He was shocked, but extremely pleased to find that this kiss was even better than the last one. She was wearing that same strawberry lip gloss, and she once again draped her arms invitingly around his neck. This time he even ventured as far as to pull Hermione against his body. He was smack up against the wall with Hermione pressing into him. George's entire body was on fire as his finger wound through her curls. Hermione sighed against his lips as her tongue found his.

Everything was perfect, until they were interrupted by an irate Ron.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

George chuckled from his slumped position in his apartment. He recalled how funny it was when Ron had interrupted them, and Hermione explained to him in very small words that Ron was not her boyfriend. This didn't sit well with Ron, who then dragged Hermione away to talk about "them".

George didn't get a chance to see her again for a few weeks after that night. In fact, Ron had flipped out at him, and demanded to know what he was doing with Hermione. George insisted that the kisses didn't mean anything, in order to appease Ron. He didn't want to upset his own brother.

A few days after Christmas, George received a letter from Hermione. She apologized for Ron's obnoxious behavior concerning her. She also told him that she explained to Ron that she didn't care to date him. But George's favorite part of the letter was when Hermione told him that she thoroughly enjoyed their kisses and hoped they could do it again another time.

Now George felt sick as he recalled his response to her letter. He didn't want to upset his little brother, so he told Hermione that perhaps they should just pretend the kisses had never happened. He explained that Ron would never talk to either of them again if they let this continue.

But now, one day before Valentine's Day, George was quite upset with himself for having told her that. The feeling was worsened as he remembered seeing Hermione with Ginny a few days ago.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a regular Saturday morning at work for George as he assisted customers in his joke shop. The cold February wind seemed to creep in the door each time it was opened. When he looked up from the counter, he saw the familiar face of his sister.

"Hey, Gin," he called to her.

"George, there you are," she answered. "I need some fireworks, and we came to pick some out."

George glanced past his sister and saw Hermione. His heart began to ache as he remembered the sweet letter that she had sent him, and the response that he was beginning to regret. She casually waved to him, but didn't smile.

"Right," George told Ginny as he led them over to the fireworks display.

He glanced at Hermione as she helped Ginny pick out some items. He watched as she tucked her hair behind her ear and licked her lips. He couldn't stop staring at her.

"Hermione, can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked while Ginny was engrossed in a box of Wildfire Whiz-bangs. George really wanted to find the letter he sent her and promptly eat it. Hermione just casually nodded and followed him around a row of shelves. George turned to her and said, "Hermione, I just really wanted to tell you that-"

But Hermione cut him off, "I know, you made it clear that you don't want to upset Ron. I won't bother you anymore. I mean, what happened is kind of silly when you look at it now, right? It's fine George, really." Then she turned and walked back to Ginny. George was left with nothing else to say.

Suddenly Fred appeared next to him. "You need to get back over there and just snog some sense into her." George merely shook his head and wandered into the stock room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tomorrow was Valentine's Day, and Hermione was the only Valentine he wanted. At this point, George was left with two options. He could go back to pretending that Hermione's kisses meant nothing to him, or he could go out on a limb and try to convince her that she should give him a shot. He needed to stop taking Ron's feelings into consideration; Hermione already made it clear that she didn't want to be with Ron.

He decided to do something about it. He got some parchment and a quill and wrote a quick letter to Ginny.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: We'll find out in the second part what Hermione is up to. I hope you liked the first part... I'll post the second half shortly if I get reviews!! If you read it and liked it, please review! _


	2. Chapter 2

_You Were On My Mind by WeasleyForMe_

_Happy Valentine's Day! George has Hermione on his mind. Does she feel the same way he does about the kisses they shared? _

_Thanks to remuslives (a fellow Weasley twin enthusiast and fantastic author) for beta-reading this for me! _

_Thanks for the reviews!!!! Here is part two! I hope you enjoy it!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- _

Chapter Two

Hermione woke up on Saturday to find that her roommates had decorated the room with red paper cupids that flew around spraying perfume everywhere. "Great," she mumbled to herself as she got out of bed. "What a perfect way to start the most annoying day of the year."

As Hermione showered and prepared for a day of studying alone in the library, her thoughts began to wander. This day would have been fine if things had turned out well with Ron, but she just couldn't make herself fall in love with him. They were too different for that, but they did make excellent friends. Almost as soon as she had turned him down, he began to date Lavender. Hermione was very tired of hearing her roommates talk about how amazing Ron and Lavender's dates were.

Then there was the whole problem with George. Now George wasn't even talking to her. Just the though of him made Hermione feel very warm and giddy. After only two kisses, she was nearly convinced that he liked her, but she had gone and made a fool of herself. She began to wish that Harry had never dared George to kiss her in the first place.

After she was dressed, she grabbed her books and headed out to the common room which was filled with couples snogging and laughing together. Hermione rolled her eyes and headed for the portrait hole just as Ginny called after her.

Hermione turned and saw Ginny hastily tuck a letter into her pocket. "Where are you going, Hermione?"

"I'm going to the library. I'm already sick of this holiday, so I'm going somewhere to avoid all of the couples," Hermione told her friend. "Shouldn't you be off somewhere with Harry?"

Ginny had the decency to look somewhat guilty. "Well, yes, I'm planning on seeing him later. But Hermione, perhaps you shouldn't spend the day alone. I know things didn't work between you and Ron, but we still want you around."

Hermione just shook her head. "My guy problems are so far beyond me and Ron that I don't even want to talk about it." With that said, Hermione left the common room. She didn't notice the particular glint of mischief in Ginny's eyes or the way her friend headed toward the floo connection.

Once Hermione got herself situated in the library, she could hardly concentrate on any of her schoolwork. All she could think about was the day it all started. She never imagined that George's kisses could be so sweet. She always figured that Fred and George were the kind of guys who would either slobber all over a girl or move way too fast. Ever since the end of August, her opinion was drastically changed. She had been spending too much time since the beginning of the school year wondering what George was up to and if he was having fun at work.

As her thoughts wandered further, Hermione groaned and covered her face with her palms. She still couldn't believe her audacity at the Weasley's Christmas party. Had she really positioned mistletoe over George and then pulled him down for a kiss? Yes, she really had. This fact had Hermione mentally mortified. The kiss must have been terrible for George for it to warrant such an awful letter in response to the one she sent him. That night, she had ruined any chance she would ever have with George Weasley.

Hermione sat like that for awhile, with her head in her hands. She didn't feel like eating lunch, so she remained in the library alone. Late in the afternoon, while she was offhandedly taking notes from her Potions text, she heard Ginny whisper her name. Hermione turned to see her friend standing with a look of concern on her face.

"Ginny, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Well, there's an issue in the common room, and I was hoping you'd help me take care of it. I'm not as good at being a Prefect as you were last year," Ginny answered anxiously.

Hermione stood and began to shove things into her bag. "Is anyone hurt? Do we need to find Professor McGonagall?"

"Nobody is hurt…" Ginny said. Then she added, "Yet…"

"I don't follow you, Gin," Hermione said confusedly, as she was being pulled out of the library by her elbow.

"Don't worry, just walk…quickly," Ginny answered. Her face began to change from fretful to pleased as they neared the portrait hole that led to the common room.

Hermione finally put her foot down. "Ginny, just tell me what's going on!"

"Go see for yourself," Ginny said as she grinned and thrust Hermione into the common room. Hermione lost her footing after she was shoved, and she began to trip over the carpet. She staggered forward until she landed against something solid and warm. She looked up into the green eyes of George Weasley.

"Hermione, fancy meeting you here," he whispered as his eyes sparkled. He managed to keep her upright by wrapping an arm around her waist. George felt like he had been waiting a very long time to touch her. He grinned down at her.

His grin immediately put Hermione on the defensive. She pulled out of his grasp and noticed that his grin disappeared. She glanced around the common room only to find that they were completely alone. A scowl was slowly beginning to appear on Hermione's face. George started to realize that this was going to be more difficult than he originally expected.

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked briskly.

George's brow creased and he began to play with the hem of his dress shirt. Maybe this was a bad idea. He drew a breath to answer when Hermione began talking again.

"Are you here to see me? On Valentine's Day?" she asked. George nodded his head and tried to speak, but he was cut off again. "I don't see why you'd come here for me, and frankly, I don't feel like dealing with you right now. You already made it clear that our kisses were not as meaningful to you as they were to me. I shouldn't have wasted my time writing to you at Christmas, and I sure as hell won't be wasting my time on you today. So…jog on, George Weasley!" Hermione turned away from him in a huff and started for the portrait hole. She was going to kill Ginny.

"Wait, please," George said as he grabbed her hand. Hermione turned back to face him with a determined look. "I only want five minutes of your time." Hermione raised an eyebrow and studied his face. He really was extremely handsome, and if she wasn't careful this could end badly for her. He was definitely the kind of guy who could end up with a fan-club of pathetic girls following him around. She didn't want to turn into a useless, gushy girl.

"Just hear me out, please, Hermione," he pleaded. "Otherwise getting Ginny to open the floo connection for me would have been a complete waste of time. And you know how Ginny gets."

Hermione had to try very hard not to smile. It was true; Ginny would be furious if Hermione wouldn't listen to him. "Fine. Five minutes. Begin," she told him as she crossed her arms.

George returned to smiling again. "Well, um… I've been thinking about you a lot lately," George began. He looked truly nervous. "Well, not just lately actually. Hermione, I've been thinking about you since August."

Hermione's eyes widened a slight bit. "August?"

George swallowed the lump in his throat. "Yeah, pretty much since we kissed. And it only got worse after you pulled that stunt with the mistletoe on Christmas Eve."

Hermione blushed an embarrassed pink. "About that…. I don't know what came over me. I'm really sorry that this ordeal has been bothering you for so long… months really. I wish I could take it back."

George looked puzzled. "I absolutely _don't_ want you to take it back. It hasn't been bothering me in a bad way. Actually, I've been replaying the kisses over and over in my mind, ready to hurt myself for writing you that letter."

After a few moments, Hermione asked, "George, what are you trying to say?"

George ran a nervous hand through his red hair and sighed. "What I'm trying to say is, well, I rewrote a new response to your letter. You know, the one where you said you really enjoyed our kisses and wanted to try it again sometime."

Hermione's heart froze. She didn't think she was ready for this, but she whispered, "I remember."

"May I read it to you?" George asked very quietly.

Hermione took a shaky breath and slowly nodded her head.

George reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment which had been folded and unfolded many times and was covered in his messy handwriting. He cleared his throat and began to read:

"Dear Hermione,

Thanks for the letter. It was wonderful to see you last week on Christmas Eve. I don't really know where to begin, so I'll just jump right in. It's really a relief to know that you aren't interested in dating Ron. It would be quite unpleasant to have a crush on my brother's girlfriend. Furthermore, Ron would most likely try to kill me in my sleep if he knew I found you so cute and interesting. But anyway, in response to your letter, I have found your kisses to be more than pleasing on both occasions. I agree with you wholeheartedly, and if you were here right now, I would recommend that we give it another try immediately. I can't get your lips out of my mind. Your strawberry lip gloss has driven me to distraction at work, and Fred's starting to get annoyed with my lack of concentration. I feel that the only way to remedy this is for us to snog each other senseless next time we are together. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you, when I woke up this morning, you were on my mind. I'm sure you'll remain there until I can see you again.

Yours, George"

George slowly folded up the parchment and tucked it back into his pocket. He nervously glanced at Hermione's face. At some point during the letter, she had stopped moving. The fingers on her right hand were lightly covering her lips, and left hand was over her heart. Her eyes were locked tightly on his own, making it difficult for him to breathe.

George ran his hands through his hair as he waited for her to say something. After a few minutes, when she still hadn't spoken, he dropped his hands to his sides. "Well, that's really all that I came here for. I guess I'll be going. Happy Valentine's Day, Hermione."

As George turned toward the fireplace, he heard Hermione say, "You're leaving? But I'm right here."

He turned back to face her with a questioning look on his face. She had dropped her hands to her sides and she looked less stunned.

"You just said that if I were with you, you would recommend that we give the kisses another try," she informed him.

George's heart stopped. "Is that what you want to do?"

"I thought I made that perfectly clear in December," she said as she tapped her toe.

In an instant, George was back across the common room scooping Hermione into his arms. She smiled at him as her arms found their way around his neck. He bent his head until his lips met hers, and he was overjoyed to find she still wore the strawberry lip gloss. Her lips, her body and her fingers were exactly as he remembered. Her hands were in his hair and her lips were trailing down his neck. George thought his entire body was going to catch fire. Soon her lips returned to his, and he was convinced he would be thoroughly snogged to death.

For Hermione, this was the feeling she'd wanted to recapture since August. For months she'd been foolishly convinced that George felt nothing for her, but now it was obvious that she was wrong. His body was perfect against hers, and she never wanted to let him go.

After awhile, Hermione released his lips and whispered, "You've been on my mind, too. Happy Valentine's Day, George."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: There you have it... my sappy little romantic treat for Valentine's Day! Hope you liked it! Please Review! _


End file.
